Heaven Help Me
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: *"Don't you ever pay attention?" Pony growled at me. Soda elbowed him and grinned softly. "Hey, lay off," he said easily. But Pony did lay off. Because he always listens to what Soda says. Always.*-Pup How is Darry suppose to survive having four younger brothers? Life will never be the same for the the five Curtis's after their parent's auto wreck. (previously submitted characters)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Great Escape**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: I ending up picking** **BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf** **'s character, so Tiger belongs to her. You guys can look over her submission of you want. And I am going to be using a few suggestions from  Chicago Fire Buddies, and those suggestions belong to her. And for the second character, Pup/Pete, belongs to ****BaggelsandBroadway** **. Sound good? Now, without further ado, the story! ;D**

 **Tiger's POV (August, 1966)**

 _I'm going to have to move to Antartica for a year to recover from this best stroke_ , I thought as I flopped down on the couch. I had been working with Darry for months now, but this was my first time working in Oklahoma's August heat wave. I had no idea how Darry's survived the past two years, much less dad for twenty plus years.

With the thought of my father I felt a familiar pang of sorrow in my chest, but it quickly went away when I saw my youngest brother walk through the door, dripping in sweat. Ponyboy grinned at me, starting to walk towards the living room. I pinched my nose.

"Save it till after the shower, kid, you smell like death," I teased. He mock-glared at me, swatting my head and making a B-line for the shower.

"So do you," he called over his shoulder. I shrugged. There was only one shower. I grabbed the Rubik's Cube off of the coffee table and began working on it. I had most of the green squares lined up, but when I went to move it to align the other colors it always messed up my green. I frowned in concentration.

"Don't you have homework to be workin' on, Ty?" Darry questioned as he walked into the house, groceries in tow.

"Yeah," I drawled slowly, still fidgeting with the Rubik's cube.

"Well then, get on it," he said, equally as slow and dragged out. "The state'll have my hide if you keep skippin' out on your homework."

"Tell that to Pup," I recommended.

"Let me worry about your kid brother," Darry snapped grumpily. " _You_ try getting him to sit still and focus for once."

I took the hint and slunk back to the shower just as Ponyboy came out, dressed and not reeking of death any more.

"Remember, Pony, I'm pickin' you up from school tomorrow, alright? Meet me outside your classroom," I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Mrs. McKim?" I asked sweetly, laying in my best charm in order to get a bathroom pass.

 _Score_ , I though as I excited the classroom. I wonder how navy times she'll fall for the bathroom trick before she realizes that I never come back?

 **A/N: I know, not much happening in this chapter, but next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! :3**

 **Also, Chicago Fire Buddies suggested asthma for her character, which gave me a good idea to give a character allergies (or slight asthma, or both). But who should it be? I'm leaning towards Pup or Pony, but you can suggest any character. Maybe both could have it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Run, Tiger, Hurry**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Tiger's POV**

After taking a leak and drinking a sip of water from drinking fountain I noticed that I was already two minutes meeting Ponyboy.

The hallways were mostly empty, no one wanting to stick around longer than they had to. But I somehow managed to run into every unlucky hood who was still stuck at school and wanted to make small talk. After I dodged them I made it to Pony's side of the school, which took me only six more minutes, just in time to see him get shoved up against the wall and slugged in the jaw by three Socs. I dropped my books and slammed into the Soc pinning Ponyboy. Breaking loose from the Socs grip, Ponyboy kicked the other Soc in the stomach. Seeing that the fight was now two against three, pretty fair, the stupid cowards ran.

"You alright, kid?" I asked, looking him over and grabbing my books. His lip is busted and there's already some brushing on the side of his face, but he's wasn't limping as we made our way through the school towards freedom.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured me. "You okay?"

"Never better. Come on, let's grab Pete and head on home," I suggested.

 **Pup's POV**

If Tiger isn't here in five seconds I swear... Why is my older brother always late?

My thoughts were cut off by a loud, wailing car horn. My brother's car horn. Thank God.

"Tiger? Where were you? I was about to start walkin' home," I sassed bitterly.

"Hey, put away the lip. The Socs were messing with us, and we got held up, sorry," Tiger apologized.

I mumbled a "'S okay" and let it drop.

 **Tiger's POV**

"You goin' to Bucks tonight, Ty?" Ponyboy asked me.

"Yeah, Soda and I are goin'," I responded.

"I wanna go," Pup complained from the backseat.

"Sorry, Pup, Darry'll have my hide if I take you anywhere near Bucks," I told him in an apologizing tone.

"Soda'll take me," Pup promised confidently.

"If I can't go then you sure ain't going," Ponyboy snapped, turning around and glaring at him.

"Both of you quit it," I commanded and then grinned after a moment. "What do you thinks gonna be for dinner?"

"If Sodapop's cooking anything is a possibility," Ponyboy grumbled, but I could tell that he wasn't upset, he loved Soda a lot, it was just left over anger from Pup. I'm not sure those two'll ever get along, kinda like me and Soda.

"It'll be interesting," I agreed, grinning.

 **A/N: Pete's thoughts are kinda choppy, I did that on purpose.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Two-Bit's Five-Finger Discount and Walking Alone**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Pup's POV**

"Hey greaser," someone sneered at me. I turned around and caught sight of a green T-Bird full of Socs. Panicking, I tried to run, but to no avail. The car caught up to me quickly and the Socs surrounded me.

"You think you can just walk around like you own the place, trash?" He asked. "Why don't we teach him a lesson, huh Chris?"

I didn't know what to say, I didn't think anything would make this better, so I kept my mouth shut. Darry'd be real proud of me, I almost never keep my mouth shut. I wanted to scream for help, but my mouth felt dry and I couldn't make my vocal chords cooperate.

The Soc circling behind me kicked me hard in the back, sending me stumbling forward. The Soc, Chris, began slugging me in the stomach. I finally found my voice and began screaming frantically.

"Darry! Soda! Tiger! Help," I screamed. Punches kept coming and eventually they shoved me to the ground and tried to 'shut me up.'

"Pup!" I heard someone yell. Behind me Soda and Two-Bit were running toward me. The Socs scattered, seeing the two older greasers and Soda hauled me to my feet.

"Are you alright," he asked frantically.

"Y-Yeah, Soda, I'm f-fine," I lied, my voice quivering slightly and tears stupidly beginning to roll down my cheeks. To be perfectly honest, I was shaking like a leaf. If Soda and Two-Bit hadn't shown up, I don't think I would have been so lucky to have just walked away with just a busted lip and some bruises along my stomach.

"Bast sets think they can jump little kids like this, they've got another thing coming," Soda grumbled. "If they don't start stayin' on their side of town were gonna have to call a rumble."

"I'm gonna stop by over at the conscience store and grab a coke, wanna come, Puppy?" Two-Bit asked me cheerfully, ignoring Sodapop's ranting.

"Yeah. Teach my how to swipe stuff, Two," I begged. Sodapop just laughed in response.

"Don't get in too much trouble, and don't let Darry know," he recommended, taking off back towards the house.

"You really wanna learn how to steal like a pro, Pup?" Two-Bit asked. I nodded eagerly.

"First rule is you need a poker face. If you act suspicious, they'll know that your tryin' the ol' five finger discount." And that began Two-Bit's lesson in the art of stealing.

"And the last rule: Don't. Tell. Darry."

 **A/N: Swiper no swiping! *laughs hysterically***

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I just realized that I've been calling Pup 'Pete' instead of 'Peter'. From now on its Peter or Pup :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Bloody Blade**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you to TheOutsidersPonyboy5 for her suggestion in this chapter!**

 **Third Person POV**

"Ponyboy, have you taken your allergy medicine?" Darry called out into the living room.

"Soda, this food smells like crap. What the heck is it? Pony, does it smell like crap?" Pup asked.

"I have no idea, I can't smell it," Ponyboy snapped back, his voice congested, proving that he hadn't taken his allergy medicine.

Pup frowned, feeling hurt by his brother's words. Why was Pony being so frosty?

"It ain't your fault, Pup. He's just real upset 'cause Darry pulled him outta track," Tiger explained, noticing his youngest brother's sour mood.

 ** _Pony's POV (Earlier That Day)_**

"Curly, I got a favor to ask."

"Depends on what it is, Curtis," Curly responded coolly.

"Let's just say it involves jumping a few Socs," I told him, knowing that details really didn't matter to him. He grinned.

"I'm in," he agreed.

 **X**

I spotted the three Socs from a mile away. 'Scrawny', 'Ginger', and one I recognized as Christopher. I felt for my switchblade, my fingers closing around it.

"So, you think you can just jump my little brother and get way with it," I called loudly, earning head turns from onlookers.

"We were just taking the trash out," Ginger responded coldly. I lost it. I punched him as hard as I could in the jaw. His lip staring bleeding and he stumbled back. Scrawny, who probably weighed less than me, tried to jump on my back, but I threw him off, smiling when I heard a thud and a groan.

I could see in my peripheral vision Curly handling Chris pretty well. It would be only a matter of seconds before Curly got him on the ground.

Ginger interrupted my thoughts when I heard the click of a switchblade. I wasn't quick enough to grab mine, and when I tried to get out of the way he cut a clean, straight line deep from my shoulder down to my elbow. Curly and I both got out our blades at the same time. I was cussing him out in a low voice, and I could hear Curly calling them every name under the sun, names that would make Dallas Winston blush.

I kneed Ginger in the stomach and he went down. I felt someone pull me down from behind. It was Scrawny, up again. He shoved me backwards and I tripped, slamming my head against the concrete. Wincing, I grabbed my blade and sliced him. His size made him real quick, and I only managed to nick his hand.

Luckily, Curly came behind me and helped and we were able to get him down quickly. I turned to leave when I felt a searing pain in my leg. That bastard Scrawny had sliced the back of my thigh, deep. Blood poured out; it would need stitches for sure.

And then I heard sirens in the distance.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** **Shoot, Curly, Run!**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Shoot, Curly, run," I shouted. Curly realized what I was taking about and bolted. I tried to run, but realized that it was just making my leg bleed more and I could barely stand the pain. I felt like a baby, but I had to walk, I couldn't run.

When made it out of the Socy side of town I was finally able to relax. Curly waited for me to catch up and we both started walking slower. It was a good fifteen miles home, and I could barely stand up. Curly handed me a dime when we passed a pay phone and gave me a pointed look.

I slipped the dime into the machine and dialed my home phone number. Tiger answered, thankfully.

"Hey, Tiger, I am so glad you answered. Look I need you to come pick me up," I said and then I told him where I was.

"Why are you so close to Soc territory? What happened?" He asked, worried.

"It's no big deal, just come pick me up." I didn't need him to have a heart attack by driving here. He hung up, promising to be there in fifteen minutes, but I knew he'd probably make it in ten.

"Glory, Ponyboy. Are you alright?" Tiger called out of the open window of the truck. I tried to walk without wincing.

"Yeah," I lied, my voice strained.

 _What's Darry gonna say_?

 **X (Time Skip)**

"You got in a knife fight with the Socs? Are you stupid?" Darry yelled. "Lay down and let me look at your leg."

I laid flat on my stomach with my pants pulled down.

"This is gonna need a hospital, kiddo. I don't know if you damaged your muscle or not," Darry said.

I sighed, really wanting to argue, but knowing that it wouldn't help. I sat down in the truck, letting Darry's yelling roll right off my back and trying not to wince every time we hit a bump or a pot hole.

I saw down in the waiting room while Darry filled out endless piles of paperwork. The wait was endless, the only sounds the taping of nurses' shoes on the floor.

 **Darry's POV**

Doctor James began stitching Ponyboy's leg and humming quietly.

"The knife did penetrate a muscle, but it's small enough that the muscle can repair itself. He's going to need to use crutches, so he doesn't rip the stitches or harm his muscle even more. And no running," he instructed us sternly. I nodded and Ponyboy groaned.

"Maybe you shouldn't go looking for a fight with a knife, kid," I snapped.

 **A/N: Am I making Ponyboy too OOC?**

 **** Suggestions, please! Anything is helpful.**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Do You Have Any Homework?**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you to Chicago Fire Buddies for this suggestion. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Tiger, do you have any English homework?" I asked. Tiger handed me his homework and I handed him my Math.

Every since we were little, we switched out homework. Tiger was an expert in Math, but struggled in English, and the opposite for me. Darry'd skin is alive if he found out, but he ain't gonna find out. Not if I can help it.

I wrote Tiger's name in the corner of the essay and began brainstorming. The Essay was on Tiger's biggest role model.

"Ty, who's your biggest role model?" I asked. He seemed to think about in before finally answering.

"Dad," he said with finality. "He always had a smile on his face, even when he was tired from work and we were bugging him, he always made time to do things with us."

I smiled and wrote that down. Within an hour I had a pretty good rough draft.

"What should we do for Soda's birthday?" Tiger asked, handing me back my math homework.

"I'm not sure, I mean... It's the first one without... mom and dad," I struggled not to cry. I hate when out of nowhere I would think of my parents and get really sad. I felt like such a baby, greasers don't cry, but this was Tiger; he'd never judge me like that or make fun of me.

Tiger wrapped his arms around me, making the tears spill over completely. He just continued to hug me while I cried and, though he's never admit it, I think he let a few tears fall too.

 **Darry's POV**

"Hey, Darry, can I go to the movies with Johnny tonight?" Ponyboy asked, his face hopeful. I deliberated for a long moment. He hasn't been able to go anywhere the last few days, his allergies making his asthma worse than usual, and he was still grounded for the fight.

"Yeah, but bring you inhaler," I told him. He grinned and thanked me, running of towards the bathroom to hopefully take a shower before going.

"Can I go to?" Pup asked.

"If you bring your inhaler too," I agreed in a warning tone. He grabbed his inhaler off the counter and headed off towers his room to get ready also.

When Dallas arrived, Johnny trailing shortly behind him, I gave them the lowdown.

"No smoking, at all. Especially around Ponyboy, he hasn't stopped coughing since the fight, clear? Both of them haven't been feeling t-" Ponyboy cut me off when he walked into the room.

"I ain't a kid," he snapped, grabbing his coat off of the cost tree.

I put him in a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Yes, you still are," I responded, smiling.

"My hair. It's always my hair," he grumbled.

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: For All The Wrong Reasons**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you to TheOutsidersPonyboy5 for her awesome suggestion! She rocks, you guys should totally check her out! And thank you to Guest for her/his suggestion.**

 **Johnny's POV**

"Race ya, Pup," Ponyboy grinned.

"Pony, don't you t-," I started. He turned around and looked at me with a interested, innocent expression.

"Yeah?" He asked.

' _Don't you think you shouldn't be racing us, I mean, you haven't stopped coughing since we left your house'_ I wanted to say, but of course I didn't.

"Sure, your on," I mumbled. Dallas stood a few hundred feet ahead of us, 'judging'.

I heard Pony sneeze, followed by 'stupid allergies' that sounded more like 'stubid allergies' before Dally yelled Go.

Pony was in the lead and Pup was just slightly behind me. I slowed down some, not too obvious, so that Pup could beat me. Up ahead I saw Ponyboy cross the 'finish line' (Dallas) before collapsing to his knees, coughing. I raced toward him, forgetting about Puppy, and helped him grab his inhaler out of his pocket. He pumped the drugs into his mouth and breathed them in.

Dallas handed him an unopened water he had in his pocket to rinse out the powder. He laid down on the ground, looking exhausted. He had to stand up, though, because once his head touched the grass he began sneezing.

"Don'b tell Darry," he said.

 **Tiger's POV**

I looked up from my crossword puzzle and saw Pony quitely opening the door.

"Where you goin'," I asked curiously.

"Uh, library," he lied pathetically. He could lie good to most people, but Sodapop and I could always tell when he was lying.

"Bull. That's a lie and you know it," I told him. He sighed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening.

"I'm going to see my girlfriend," he admitted in a hushed voice. I grinned.

"So, Pony's got 'imself a girlfriend," I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, get your jollies. You won't tell Darry, right?" Ponyboy asked, sticking his hand out. I shook it.

"My lips are sealed." I did a cheesy motion of locking my lips and pretending to throw an imaginary key away, earning a grin out of Pony as he said goodbye.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

When I saw Anna she looked the same as always; cloudy blue eyes, straight, sandy blond hair that looked just like beach sand. It was straight and shiny and looked almost grainy all at the sane time. I was glad she went back to her original color, she had died it red I teased her, calling her ' _Bloody Mary'_ until she went back to her natural color. Her full name was Annamarie Baker, but after the Bloody Mary joke I was only aloud to call her Anna.

"Are ya reeady to paarty?" She slurred, drawing out the words 'ready' and 'party'. I could smell the weed and alcohol coming off of her. It wasn't like I didn't want to tell my brothers about Anna, but she has an extensive police record, and they just wouldn't understand it. I'm not sure what it was; protectiveness, self righteousness, I'm not sure. I just liked to call it annoying.

"You bet," I grinned back.

 **A/N: Sory for the short chapter. Please answer the riddle below**

I can run, but never walk, Often a murmur, never talk, I have a bed but never sleep, I have a mouth but never speak, what am I?

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Riddled Guesses**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

 _Anna was never just a girl who sung at a bar, her songs meant something. She meant something to me. I can't say goodbye to her, I love her._

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Ponyboy, I can run, but never walk, Often a murmur, never talk, I have a bed but never sleep, I have a mouth but never speak, what am I?" I asked, a pencil behind my ear. Pup sat next to me, his fingers tapping on the table.

"A mute?" Pony guessed quickly, but I mutely shook my head.

"A ghost?" Ponyboy guessed again, but was wrong again.

"A horse," Pup guessed thoughtfully. "They never ever lay down to go to sleep."

"A river!" Ponyboy near shouted. I grinned at him.

"That one was too easy," I laughed, punching his right shoulder affectionately.

"Peter, Ponyboy, it's getting late," Darry called from the living room where he was slaving over a pile of bills, a few marked red, overdue.

Ponyboy quietly grumbled a complaint, but none the less went to his room.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

 _I was completely alone in a dense forest. I could hear footsteps echoing through the trees, but I couldn't see anybody._

 _I walked through a clearing, following the sounds of footsteps. When I reached the opening I saw my mom first. She was covered in blood, with two bullet holes in her chest._

 _"How could you do this to me, Ponyboy? I loved you," she screamed at me, tears skipping down her cheeks, her face red with rage. I had never seen this side of my mom before._

 _"This is all you fault!" Dad yelled, his voice full of venom and blood dripping down his face. My parent's faces began changing to Soda and Darry and the gang._ Did I kill them all?

 _"No," I yelled back, but my voice was growing quieter. "I didn't... I didn't mean..."_

"Ponyboy, wake up," I heard someone beg. When I opened my eyes Soda was above me, shaking me slightly. I was back in my bed, there was no forest.

My throat was scratchy, so I knew I'd been screaming. Soda wrapped his arms around me as I stared to cry.

"It was so real, Sodapop, so real," I sobbed. "They were right there."

"I know, Ponyboy," Soda consoled me.

I tried to lay back down with Soda's arm wrapped securely around me, but I couldn't stop shivering, I couldn't get the image of my parents out of my head.

 **A/N: Sorry about the short chapter.**

 **Thank you to BagelsandBroadway for her title suggestions and thank you to MyCookieGirl for helping me decide on a new title. Do you guys like the title "Heaven Help Me" or "Chasing Fireflies"?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Leaving It All Behind**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you to MyCookieGirl and TheOutsidersPonyboy5 and Guest for this suggestion!**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Hey, Soda. Watcha up to?" I asked, walking into the DX with Tiger and Peter trailing behind me.

Sodapop slid out from under the car he was currently working on. It was a tuff, bright apple red Corvette.

"This one tuff car, ain't it, guys?" Soda grinned at us. Pup walked around the car and started grabbing and looking at different tools.

I walked over to where he was and tried to put the wrench back. Peter pulled on it, and it slipped landing on hard my toe.

I cussed. "Pup! That hurt," I yelled, holding onto my tennis shoe.

"Pony, you okay?" Tiger asked. "Is your toe broke?"

"No, I don't think," I snapped. "You did this on purpose, Peter."

He shoved me back, and because I was still holding on to me foot, I tripped. I was up in a minute, but I felt Soda's arms wrap tightly around me, pulling me back.

"Ponyboy, he's ten," Soda warned in my ear. I shook myself loose and stormed out of the DX.

"Kid, where you goin'?" Steve yelled. I wheeled around to face him. I knew where I was going, I was going to Anna's, but there was no way I was telling him that.

"Just shove it, Stevie," I snapped, leaving him there slack-jawed and red faced.

 **Tiger's POV**

Ponyboy finally came home, hours later, limping slightly.

"Where have you been, Ponyboy? Soda came home from work and told me that you stormed of. Hours ago!" Darry yelled, pacing.

"I bet he was with his girlfriend, Anna Baker," Pup teased. I wanted to slap my forehead, _crap._

"Anna Baker? As in, _the_ Anna _marie_ Baker?" Darry hissed, recognition and rage costing his features.

"The very one," Ponyboy said proudly. He knew there was no point in lying now.

Darry launched into a lecture, going on and on and on about Annamarie.

"You can't see her anymore, Ponyboy. She's no good," Darry finally told him. Ponyboy snapped.

"I'm fourteen years old! You can't tell me who to date or not to date!" He yelled, storming out the screen door.

"Where are you going?" Darry called.

"Don't bother to wait up for me," Ponyboy snapped.

 **A/N: I'm changing the title to "Heaven Help Me". Thanks guys.**

 **I need y'all's opinion again. Should Ponyboy return home quickly, it should I do some chapters with Ponyboy's adventures in another city?**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Going to Run, Run, Run**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you so much to TheOutsidersPonyboy5 for her suggestion. She's amazing, guys, you should totally check her out.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Come with me, Ponyboy. I'm leaving tonight, and I ain't looking back. We'll be free, just us, together," Anna suggested. I kissed her back, hard, the only sounds for a moment our heavy breathing. The acid pill she'd given me was already pumping through me, making my judgment clouded.

"I don't want to be anywhere your ain't," I admitted to her. She grinned, reading my mind and beginning pulling my shirt off.

"We leave early tomorrow," she whispered.

 **Darry's POV**

Ponyboy never came home last night. I was mad, but I was more worried than anything. There was a nagging suspicion that he wasn't coming home any time soon.

Tiger didn't sleep well, and I know Soda didn't sleep, both of run had bags under their eyes when they came out of their rooms.

 _What kinda trouble have you gotten yourself this time, Ponyboy_?

I'm not sure Peter fully understood what was going on. He knew Pony wasn't home and he felt bad, thinking he made Ponyboy upset, but he didn't fully understand what that meant, that Pony wasn't home.

What I wouldn't give to have his innocence.

I called the police, officially reporting him a missing run away. And if we ever did find him, I'm sure that we'd never get him back. I'd lose custody for sure.

 _Oh, Ponyboy. Where are you_? _Please, come home._

 **A/N: Does anybody know if LSD can cause asthma attacks or worsen asthma? I've been finding a lot of conflicting things online.**

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I'll be busy tomorrow and I didn't want you guys waiting until Monday for this chapter. Suggestions stevalways helpful, I try to incorporate them all. :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: 101 Ways To Get A Hit, Courtesy Of Anna Bakery**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Most of you want Ponyboy home quick, and so I'm kinda skipping around on his time away from home. Sorry.**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Ever since Soda started walking, he'd been riding horses. Even before he began talking, whenever he'd see a horse he would point at it and grin widely.

He talked early and started walking early, he always wanted to move and to do something. He may not have been book smart, he learned his ABC's late and struggled in school for years, but he could figure things out easily for himself. They're were many definitions of smart.

I'm not sure why I was thinking about this as I watched the rolling hills whiz past me as Anna drove. Maybe it was the wild mustangs I saw, or maybe I was just homesick already. Or maybe it was that I knew Soda's birthday was coming up in a few weeks. He's gonna be seventeen soon.

Maybe I was overreacting about leaving, I mean, at least Darry cared about me. He was probably worried sick, too.

"I got some weed in the back, Ponyboy, if you want it," Anna informed me. I crawled into the backseat and grabbed the weed. Anything to cloud my pessimistic, homesick thoughts.

 **X (One week since Pony ran away)**

 _There were swirling colors around me. They seemed to talk to me, calling me. I could hear them clearly, despite the fuzziness of my mind. I started to laugh hysterically at the colors._

"Ponyboy," Anna snapped, waving her hand in front of my face. I blinked, confused. I didn't remember taking any acid yet today.

"Whatever," Anna snapped, looking annoyed.

 _How long has she been talking to me_? I wondered.

 **X (Twelve days since Pony ran away)**

"I'm not robbing a bank with you! It's stupid and risky! We can get money another way," I yelled at Anna. My skin crawled. I wanted a trip so _, so_ bad, despite the fact that I just took a pill this morning. I just wanted something to take the edge off. She pushed me backwards, huffing.

"We left to leave it all behind us, to do what we want, not follow by your brothers' rules," she mocked.

I stormed out of the hotel, my hands still shaking, my skin still itching for a hit, but somehow I resisted urge to go crawling back to Anna. I located the nearest pay phone and dialed the familiar numbers.

"Darry?" I asked softly.

 **A/N: Attack of the cliffhangers! xO**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Five Men, One Boy, and a Midnight Black Corvette**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Darry?" I asked softly.

"Ponyboy, is that you?" He asked frantically. "Are you alright?"

I heard his voice, and I choked up. I hung up the pay phone and took off running as if a murder was after me.

"Where you runnin'?" A voice called behind me from a black Corvette.

"I recognize him. His girl robbed Tommy the other day," another cried. Tommy's drug stash. The weed. The LSD she seemed to have an endless supply of. I shivered, and not from the cold.

"Control your girlfriend," a third one muttered. They're were five in the dark car. I gulped thickly, a scream stuck in my throat.

"Well, well, well. Tommy will be very happy to know that we got the trash taken care of." The guy talks with an accent of some sort, but I can't quite identify it. Somewhere up North, possibly. East.

I don't even see the side coming, but all of a sudden there's a white-hot screaming pain in my stomach, and I'm doubled over coughing and gasping for breathe.

These guys are drug dealers, out for blood. They don't want to take any risks, they are going to make sure I pay, quiet possibly with my life.

They kicked me in the ribs and punched me arms a few times before leaving me there, struggling to breathe through the pain and stay awake. If I passed out now that would be it for me.

 _I'm so sorry, Darry,_ was the last thing I thought before my world turned completely black.

 **Sodapop's POV**

 _Stupid rusty nail_ , I thought as I pulled the truck over. I found the nearest pay phone, slipped in the dime, and called Darry. I really hoped that he didn't stay over for work.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Darry. Look, the truck has a flat and-"

"Grab a ride with Steve to the hospital. They found Ponyboy," Darry interrupted me.

"The found him?!" I was so relieved, a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. What Darry said started to sink in.

"Darry? You said... Hospital," I struggled to get each word out. We couldn't loose him now.

"Yeah, Pepsi. He was jumped and stabbed. They don't know if he's going to live," Darry told me gently.

"I'll be right there," I told him. I quickly hung up and called Two-Bit, the only thought on my mind Ponyboy, the truck forgotten. He said he would call Steve to pick up the truck and come and get me. I couldn't care less, I just wanted to see my little brother.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to post before I left the house today. Please review! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Watch**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you to MyCookieGirl for her suggestion! She is an amazing writer and so helpful!**

 **Flashback:**

 _"Pup, do you know where my watch is?" Darry asks. Pup freezes, running his hand over the watch in his back pocket, the watch he was planning to give to the girl he liked._

 _"Uh... I saw Ponyboy take it out of your room," Pup lies. He hears Darry and Ponyboy arguing, but he only catches a few words._

 _"...never believe me..."_

 _"...Pup said..."_

 _"grounded...two weeks..."_

 _"...don't care..."_

 _Darry follows Ponyboy out of the bedroom. Steve snickers from his spot on the couch._

 _"Hey! I'm gettin' real sick of your mouth lately, Kid," Darry warns. "Dad woulda blistered your butt if he heard you mouth to mom like that."_

 _End Flashback_

I never did give the watch to the girl, I was too nervous.

I stared at my brother's pale figure. He looked so sick and little.

"Hi, Ponyboy, it's Pup. The doctors said you can probably here me, so listen up. If you wake up, Ponyboy, I'll stop being such a brat. I'll give the watch back to Darry and he'll ground me for a month. I'm sorry," I apologized, surprised to find tears slipping down my cheeks. "I love you."

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Why won't the voices shut up? Don't they know I'm trying to sleep here?

The voice started to become recognizable, and I began to be able to make out words.

"...Its Pup...wake up, Ponyboy...stop...brat...watch... Darry...sorry..." What was Pup talking about? Who calls their watch Darry?

"I love you, Ponyboy," he said. I tried to find my voice to say it back, but the blackness seemed to be pulling me under. I heard a long, high beep before nothing.

 **A/N: Omg! I have convinced my best friend to read The Outsiders! We spent a good part of the night looking at picture of The Outsiders cast. Best friends are always weird ;) haha. Please review!**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Only Thing You Care About**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Thank you to MyCookieGirl for her suggestion! She is an amazing writer and so helpful!**

 **Darry's POV**

There was a sickening beep that echoed down the hallway. Nurses and Doctors rushed into Ponyboy's room and I started running too. Soda and Tiger were both right behind and Pup was backed against the wall, wide eyed and staring at Ponyboy. I wrapped him in a firm hug.

"It'll be okay, it'll be okay," I repeated in a whisper, but I'm not sure who I was trying to convince. Him or myself.

Suddenly, I heard a moan. Ponyboy's eyelids were fluttering slightly and his finger was twitching. I rushed to his bedside and grabbed his thankfully warm hand, stroking it.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

"Ponyboy, you are a walking miracle. That blade should have taken your life.I'm going to keep you here a little while longer just in case you develop an infection, but your free to go tomorrow," the doctor informed me.

I was so glad. The hospital sure was boring, I had memorized every crack in these four, boring white walls.

"Ponyboy, can we talk about you... and Annamarie running away?" Something about Darry's face made me snap.

"No. All you care about is Pup! You never care about me or believe me, with the watch that Pup stole and just in general. You didn't even want to hear my side of the story with Anna. And..." My voice grew quiet. "You didn't even care about Tiger or I when mom and died died. It was always ' _Make sure Pup is okay.' 'Pup stopped talking, we need to be nice to Pup_.' Pup this and that!" Darry's face was guilty, and he was silent. He knew I was right.

"Whatever, Darry, I'm tired," I said quietly, rolling up in the coarse hospital blanket and flipping over.

"But, Ponyboy," Darry said in a husky voice.

"Just go," I whispered firmly.

Darry's POV

"Hey mom and dad," I whispered to the grave, stoking the dirt off of the simple gravestone.

"Ponyboy almost died. He's mad at me, for a good reason. I accused him of something he didn't do, I yell at him, I didn't believe him and o pushed him away. I failed you guys, and him. I'm sorry."

I felt tears slip down my cheeks, but I was glad it was raining. Then no one could tell I was crying.

 **A/N: Who's POV should I do next?**

 **I just played violin for 4-H and I got a blue ribbon! I'm so excited! :)**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey,

Yeah, guys, it's me again! :) so, I want to write a story about the Curtis's little cousins coming to live with them for a while. I want them to be either twins or close in age (4-9 years old. Boy or girl.) Please fill out the form below like before and your character might be chosen! :) If you don't know something that's okay, but try to be detailed :) I'll be looking at your old submissions too, and you can submit however many characters you want.

 **Personality: (shy, loud, lazy, etc.)**

 **Gender:  
**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Height/build:**

 **Age/Birthday/Sign:**

 **Sports played (if in school):**

 **Favorite job around house:**

 **Relationship with gang members/cousins: (hates Two-Bit, close with Darry, etc.)**

 **Best talent/strength:**

 **Weakness:**

 **Possible/requested scenario with character:**

 **Fun facts about character:**

 **Anything else needed:**

 **Stay Gold,**

 **~Alee**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Last Chapter: Apologies**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N: If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I would love it if you favored, followed, and/or if you gave me (a) suggestion(s). Thank you. :)**

 **Ponyboy's POV  
**

 _Flashback:_

 _I was talking a walk around the neighborhood with Soda and, of course, Pup. Maybe this was how Steve felt. He was staring at the ground and kicking a rock when Pup ran into me._

 _Don't you ever pay attention?" I growled at him. Soda elbowed me and grinned softly. "Hey, lay off," he said easily. But I did lay off. I didn't need Soda upset with me too._

End flashback ( **a few weeks after stabbing** )

"Ponyboy," Darry said questioningly, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked up from my book, _Gone With The Wind_ , and glanced at him.

"I'm sorry. I was so concerned with Pup, him bein' the youngest 'n' all, I guess I didn't think about you. I'm proud of you, you know that. You make good grades, you run real good, and your a really good brother, especially to Pup," Darry told me. I felt my cheeks grow warm. "I love you, Pony."

"I love you too," I mumbled, embarrassed at the attention, but grinning.

"Why don't we go to the movies?" He suggested. I grinned widely at him.

"That'll be fun," I responded.

 **A/N: I'm not very proud of this ending, MAJOR writers block took hold of me this week. And I am so sorry for that. I hope it doesn't suck.** **Was it a satisfying ending?**

 **Thank you to all my lovely reviewers:**

 **FrankElza**

 **MyCookieGirl**

 **GreaserG1rl201**

 **Seth Clearwater**

 **AbnormalAngel**

 **Jelly Belly**

 **Guest**

 **TheOutsidersPonyboy5**

 **BunnyLuvsU**

 **BagelsandBroadway**

 **Hitchhiker04**

 **BlackandWhiteRoseWolf**

 **Aufenthalt Gold,**

 **~Alee**


End file.
